Toriko
Name: '''Toriko '''Origin: Toriko Gender: Male Age: 25, 29 after the time skip. Classification: Human, Gourmet Food Provider, One member of the Four Heavenly Kings Destructive Capacity: At least Multi City-Block Level+ (resisted the bite of a Regal Mammoth for several seconds), higher via combination attacks | Multi City-Block Level+, Town Level via combination attacks (destroyed a small town’s sized iceberg and matched the energy of its fall with a combination, before learning the 13-Ren Kugi Punch) | Country Level via powerscaling | Country Level+, higher via combination attacks (at least this high, his casual Flying Forks are a great threat to monsters strong enough to laugh off country busting onslaughts, can potentially send out thousands of country busting attacks at once) | At least Continent Level+ normally, Moon Level+ with The Blue Oni (is able to match the Horse King Heracles) |'Moon Level+ '''via powerscaling '''Range: '''Hundreds of kilometers Speed: '''Faster than Eye+' with Supersonic reactions (Melk II, a much weaker character, was able to move her arms at supersonic speeds, and capable to stop a bullet easily with a distance less than one meter) | Faster than Eye+ with Supersonic+ reactions | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (High Quadruple Digits) | At least Sub-Relativistic via powerscaling from Bambina. Lifting Strength: Class G (Toriko can easily lift and throw creatures well above the 100 ton range, could lift large chunks of solid rock with one arm while nearly out of energy, can resist the biting force of a Regal Mammoth) | Class G (could support a multi million ton ice boulder on one arm before the boulder shattered) |'Class G+' (Toriko’s Gourmet Cells have evolved since the Ice Hell arc, and he’s folds stronger by this point, evident by the fact that he can use higher level Kugi Punches) | At least Class T+ (carried a bowl of food heavy enough to feed the whole of the human world) Striking Strength:'' ''Class TJ (chopped off the arm of a GT Robot) | Class TJ+ (punched a huge ice boulder weighing 11 million tons into pieces with a lower level Kugi Punch) | Class ZJ (made a huge fissure with Leg Boomerang, also physically stronger than the Mounturtle which smashed apart Ice Hell) | At least Class ZJ+(overall, Toriko's striking power is far greater using Ultimate Routine than normally) | At least Class YJ+, likely higher (Able to hurt King Heracles) | Class NJ Durability: Multi City Block Level+ | At least Multi City Block Level+ | Country Level (likely higher, withstood continual attacks from the Four Beast for an hour while fighting) | Country Level+ | Continent Level+ normally, Moon Level+ (Blue Oni self, survived assaults from King Heracles due to Blue Oni) | Moon Level+ Stamina: Incredibly high, as of now Toriko can liberally use techniques that cost millions of calories, thanks to his Food Immersion mastery Standard Equipment: A lot of gourmet oriented equipment, have access to Rider Suits (black suits made out of special material that rubs against itself, generating high levels of heat), usually some food to eat to restore his strength Intelligence: Skilled combatant (Toriko has constantly shown his skill in combat and skill to adapt to an opponent superior in another field, this is evident of his battle tactic to draw his opponent into close range where he in turn would have the battle advantage, his position as a Bishokuya also adds to his skill as a fighter, Food Honor master), doesn’t appear to be fairly book smart, expert in the field of hunting, learned Ultimate Routines to a respectable degree in under a month, when even using it more than 3 times every few months '''Weakness: '''Ultimate Routine consumes a gigantic amount of calories '''Powers and Abilities: '''Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, inhuman olfactory (surpasses that of a dog’s, can use smell alone to fight in complete darkness, although not very effectively, even capable of detecting pheromones with his sense of smell), incredible willpower (huge tolerance for pain, has no problems risking parts of his body in order to make an opening for an attack, even if it means sacrificing an arm to land a blow, ate a bomb which destroyed his internal organs etc.), Shokugi expert (a fighting style based on kitchen utensils, the practitioner simulate utensils with his body and through it gains access to the properties of the utensils), hand-to-hand expert, Food Honor expert (a philosophical practice of the appreciation of your food, which is pursued by seeking perfection of bodily control and power of concentration, and through it achieving enhanced physical ability and supreme energy efficiency), Food Immersion practitioner (secret technique of Food Honor, where the user through complete appreciation of the food is able to receive almost limitless nutrients from it, and also store months worth of nourishment in the body), some kind of precognition and predictive capabilities (via keen perception and experience, can predict his opponents next moves through their muscle expansions/contractions and breathing), superhuman lung capacity (can swim under the water for an hour), high level resistance to extreme climates (-70 degrees celcius) , can move flexibly in conditions exceeding 2x normal gravity, some immunity to poison (he has around 70 antidotes of various poisons in his body, by injecting a tiny potion of poison to various poisoned creatures for a long time, he can make antibodies in his body artificially, most of the Bishokuya’s have this ability), Gourmet Cells (cells with regenerative and strength-enhancing qualities that allows the user to evolve when they consume delicious foods, the cells can also evolve as a response to harsh new environments, instantly creating adaptations which allow the user to survive, and can also initiate other self defense mechanisms for the body), can use Appetite Energy to send out knives and forks, can control his flying knives and forks remotely (via Ultimate Routine) and home them in on the targets scent, enhanced regeneration (low-high to mid-low)